Baby Making Project
by tjhanjeol
Summary: "Aku bersumpah akan membunuh Kyungsoo!" [exo; mpreg; chanbaek, kaisoo] 3000 w, the rest are review replies.


length: oneshot (3000+w)

pairings: ... /tidur/

**(!) mpreg, mpreg, mpreg [don't like, don't read!]**

**a/n:** dedicated to **Mei** yang udah setia selalu /? membaca epep saya, makasih ya ; w ;)/ maaf ya ini pendek banget oneshot nya huhu habisnya aku lagi kena writer's block terus exo comeback jadinya menambah kemalasan zzz =_= aaa serius maaf ya ini pendek aduh jadi gak enak soalnya janji udah dari lama tapi cuman bisa nulis ini ;_; karena pendek aku jadinya bikin chanbaek gak apa2 kan, ya? soalnya kamu kayaknya suka chanbaek ya._.v eh... iya kan aku gak salah tebak orz semoga suka ya sama ceritanya dan gak ngebosenin huhu T o T

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Baby Making Project**

"Jadi," sikut Kyungsoo ditumpukan pada meja untuk menahan dagu di atas telapak tangannya, "kapan kau akan menyusul?"

Dengan itu pun Baekhyun tersenyum. Giginya sedikit digertakkan untuk menahan emosi yang mulai menguasai tubuh. Ia mengepalkan tangan sangat keras hingga terasa tancapan kuku-kuku pada kulit halus telapaknya, hal tersebut dilakukan agar kepalan yang terbentuk seperti batu tersebut tidak melayang ke wajah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah desah ketika tersenyum, dengan mata yang tidak berkedip—agar seolah berbinar bahagia—ia berkata, "Jangan khawatir, Kyungsoo-_ssi._" Kemudian meraih tangan besar pria disampingnya untuk digenggam. "Aku dan Chanyeol akan segera menyusul kalian."

Baekhyun dapat merasakan tatapan tajam penuh tanda tanya yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol, tetapi ekspresi tenang nan elegannya tak diubah. Ia bahkan tetap berusaha untuk melanjutkan aktingnya sembari berdoa pada Tuhan agar Chanyeol tidak merusak drama yang sedang ia buat.

"Oh," kata itu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo dengan arogan, ia juga memandang Baekhyun hina sekaligus meragukan. "Begitu, ya? baguslah. Aku turut _bahagia_."

"Hm, baguslah kalau kau bahagia." Timpal Baekhyun menggunakan nada yang lebih arogan, ia pun membalas tatapan hina Kyungsoo dengan delik tajamnya lalu menyeringai agar menambah kesan sedikit _ganas._ "Lagipula," genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol dilepas, "hari ini aku dan Chanyeol akan pergi ke Rusia selama satu minggu karena si kecil yang memintanya. Iya 'kan, _baby_?" lalu mengelus perut datarnya yang diikuti dengan sebuah senyum bahagia palsu di wajah.

.

.

.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuh Kyungsoo!" teriak Baekhyun kencang sepenuhnya frustasi di dalam mobil. Chanyeol hanya geleng kepala sambil menahan tawa dengan menjaga mulutnya agar tidak terbuka sedikit pun.

"Kau lihat tadi cara dia memandangku?! Oh, Tuhan. Dia pasti sangat bahagia atas kehamilannya!" ia meraung tidak jelas pada udara karena pria di sampingnya itu sedang memberi fokus pada kemudi (Chanyeol tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk kehilangan orang terkasihnya hanya karena lalai dalam mengendarai kendaraan, jadi ia pun separuh mengabaikan Baekhyun).

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak bahagia atas berita gembira?" Chanyeol memberikan sebuah pertanyaan retorik, jadi yang ditanyai pun hanya diam—merasa kalah dalam berdebat. "Lagipula berbohong itu tidak baik, apa yang akan kau jelaskan pada Kyungsoo ketika ia tahu bahwa yang ada di balik perutmu itu hanyalah segumpalan lemak?"

"Chanyeol!" serunya kesal, "kau menyebalkan!" Baekhyun memukul tangan besar pria di sampingnya kencang bertubi-tubi sambil merengek tidak jelas seperti anak kecil. Tetapi yang dipukuli tidak sama sekali mengaduh ataupun menghindar, ia hanya tertawa menikmati respon yang didapat dari Baekhyun pada gurauannya.

Baekhyun pun kemudian mengubah posisi duduk; ia memunggungi sang pengemudi, tak lupa sambil mengerucutkan bibir sebagai wujud dari kekesalannya. Dan Chanyeol berpikir bahwa terkadang pasangan hidupnya itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan, tetapi hal tersebut tidak akan membuat rasa sayangnya berubah, ia terlalu menyayangi Baekhyun, begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Kau suka 'kan kalau aku kalah dari Kyungsoo?" Gumam Baekhyun cukup jelas untuk didengar. Ia masih tidak mau menghadap Chanyeol dan lebih memilih lalu lintas kota sebagai pemandangan yang paling menarik baginya. "Kau suka melihat aku tersiksa."

"Baekhyun, jangan melebihkan-lebihkan sesuatu." Kata Chanyeol mulai merasa ikut kesal melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang cukup berlebihan.

"Tapi benar, 'kan? Kau tidak suka melihat aku menang dari Kyungsoo." Kalimat itu begitu pedih, siapa pun yang mendengarnya pasti akan merasakan kepedihan tersebut. Lantas karena tak tega, Chanyeol segera menepikan mobil ke badan jalan sepi, menghadap pada pemandangan sang surya yang akan mengenggelamkan diri. Suara aliran air sungai menjadi pengisi keheningan yang nyaman di antara mereka. Daun-daun Maple berwarna coklat hangat yang berguguran menambah poin keindahan tersendiri.

Romantis? Tidak, tidak sama sekali.

Tidak apabila diambil dari pandangan Chanyeol. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai hal-hal yang manis dan sensitif seperti ini. Jadi ia pun tertegun dahulu cukup lama—memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan—hingga Baekhyun mengembalikan kesadarannya kembali.

"Chanyeol," mulainya ragu-ragu, ia melirik si pemilik nama sekilas, "kau tahu aku selalu ingin ...,"

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja waktunya tidak tepat." Chanyeol menyanggah kalimat Baekhyun yang tidak terselesaikan, ia menyisir helaian rambutnya dengan jemari. Merasa lelah karena pembicaraan ini pasti akan mengantarkan mereka pada sebuah perdebatan lagi dan mungkin Chanyeol tidak dapat menikmati tidur di atas ranjang bersama Baekhyun malam ini.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Setelah jeda sesaat Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Kau tahu sendiri kita memliki waktu luang yang sedikit. Kau dan aku memiliki kesibukan yang hampir sama," dan kali ini Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap pria bertubuh jangkung di sampingnya itu di manik mata, "_Baekhyun-a_, memiliki seorang anggota keluarga lagi adalah hal yang harus dipikirkan matang-matang,"

"Tapi—"

"Dengar," Chanyeol meraih kedua bahu Baekhyun untuk diremas pelan, ia menelusuri liuk indah wajah orang yang dikasihinya lalu berkata, "kau … tidak ingin kehilangan seorang keluarga lagi, bukan? Aku takut itu semua akan terjadi lagi dan aku tidak ingin merasakan perasaan di mana aku hampir kehilangan seseorang yang berarti di hidupku." Daging pipi dalam Chanyeol digigit. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan bagaimana bibirnya bergetar karena merasa terbawa kembali pada memori sedihnya di mana ternyata kelahiran putra pertama mereka tidak selancar yang diharapkan. Keadaan Baekhyun saat itu begitu buruk, sehingga kemungkinan ia untuk gagal kembali ke kehidupan begitu besar. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa ketakutan pada apa pun selain kehilangan bagian dari hidupnya; Baekhyun.

"Kau," air mata menggenang di pelupuk, kini justru Baekhyun yang memperlihatkan bagaimana bibirnya bergetar atas sebuah kesedihan, "tidak percaya padaku?" dan tangisan pun memecah. Ia terisak hebat. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kemudian melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kuat Chanyeol. "Kau pasti berpikir aku akan membunuhnya lagi, sama seperti apa yang pernah kulakukan pada _Luhan_." katanya di sela-sela tangis dengan alis yang mengkerut. Baekhyun begitu terlihat tersakiti, ia juga merasa sangat terpukul atas kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak dapat membawa Luhan—putra pertama mereka—untuk dilahirkan di dunia ini.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk kehilangan orang yang aku cintai, kau tahu itu." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu digenggam erat, ibu jarinya mengusap punggung tangan tersebut. "Kau bukan pembunuh, dan aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak salah satu di antara mereka yang berusaha untuk memulai obrolan. Baekhyun terus menyibukkan dirinya pada pemandangan di luar kaca jendela mobil, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya membisu, tidak ingin membuat suasana menjadi lebih canggung.

Suara penyiar radio lah yang menjadi teman tergaduh di dalam mobil. Sebelumnya beberapa lagu lawas diputar. Chanyeol bersyukur setidaknya di dalam mobil tidak terlalu hening, namun ia tidak terbiasa pada Baekhyun yang menjadi pendiam karena sesungguhnya pria bertubuh kecil itu merupakan pribadi yang ceria juga terkadang cerewet.

"Maaf, Chanyeol." Akhirnya. Chanyeol pun bernafas lega. Ia menoleh sekilas ke asal suara. "Aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu. Maafkan aku."

"Maafkan aku juga, aku tahu kau selalu menginginkan pengganti Luhan."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Senyum itu begitu dipaksakan. Wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan; mata sembab, hidung memerah, air mata di pipinya mulai mengering. Ia terlihat kacau. Maka dari itu Chanyeol pun berencana untuk membawanya ke pusat perbelanjaan agar orang yang sedang bersedih itu dapat kembali ceria karena biasanya berbelanja dapat membuat suasana hati Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik.

Tetapi setelah Chanyeol menyuarakan rencananya tersebut, ia malah mendapatkan sebuah respon negatif dari Baekhyun seperti, "Tidak usah, aku ingin pulang saja."

Penolakan itu merupakan yang pertama bagi Chanyeol, lantas ia berpikir bahwa suasana hati Baekhyun sepertinya sungguh sedang buruk. Roda kemudi dibanting, dengan desah pasrah yang panjang Chanyeol memutar arah menuju jalan di mana rumah mereka terletak. Ia hanya berharap Baekhyun dapat benar-benar mengerti mengenai keadaan mereka yang tidak memungkinkan untuk dapat memiliki seorang putra lagi dan berhenti bersedih.

"Baiklah, kita pulang. Tapi jangan bersedih lagi, hm?"

.

.

.

Bukan seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah pada sesuatu. Chanyeol mengira bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan melupakan masalah yang sedang mengganggu pikiran mereka dan terus meminta agar program untuk memiliki seorang buah hati dapat dimulai, tapi ternyata perkiraan tersebut salah besar.

Baekhyun kini lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di hadapan layar _laptop_—menghabiskan pagi hingga malam hari demi menyelesaikan pekerjannya yang bertumpuk. Ia juga mulai lebih sering meminum minuman berkafein. Chanyeol telah mencoba untuk menghentikan Baekhyun dari kecanduannya pada kopi, tetapi setelah mendengar, "Bukankah kau tidak ingin aku hamil?" sebagai alasan di balik bergelas-gelas kopi Baekhyun habiskan setiap malamnya, maka ia pun hanya diam.

Karena faktanya bahwa mengonsumsi minuman berkafein dapat menghambat kehamilan.

Hanya saja Chanyeol tidak menyukai kebiasaan baru Baekhyun itu. Ia tidak menyukai bagaimana kopi berhasil membuat kekasihnya terjaga setiap malam dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti bekerja di atas _keyboard_. Kantung mata Baekhyun juga terlihat semakin gelap dan mencekung, mungkin akibat dirinya yang terlalu memaksakan untuk bekerja bahkan ketika merasa lelah.

Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah, ini bukan seperti Baekhyun seperti biasanya. Rasa bersalah itu semakin membebani ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat bagaimana respon Kyungsoo pada kenyataan yang Baekhyun beritahu. Kenyataan di mana Baekhyun tidak akan memiliki pengganti Luhan dan telah berbohong.

_"Sudahlah, mungkin memang belum saatnya. Aku maklumi kebohonganmu."_ Itulah apa yang Kyungsoo bisikan di telinga Baekhyun ketika ia sedang berkunjung minggu lalu. Mereka saat itu saling berpelukan—tidak terlalu erat karena terhalang oleh perut Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai membesar—saling mengutarakan pendapat di pikiran, saling mencurahkan hati satu sama lain. Kyungsoo memang sering sekali menyebalkan, tetapi sebenarnya dia adalah seseorang yang baik dan tulus.

Setelah berpikir panjang akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk akan mengabulkan keinginan Baekhyun. Mungkin apabila ia memberi sebuah kesempatan dan dapat menghilangkan egonya bukanlah sebuah hal yang buruk. Lagipula ia juga sudah terlalu lama tidur di atas sofa dengan hanya sebuah bantal dan selimut tipis sebagai pengganti ranjang empuknya. Maka kedua kakinya dilangkahkan ke arah di mana pintu kamar mereka terletak. Pelan-pelan Chanyeol membuka pintu tersebut tidak lebar dan mengintip apa yang sedang penghuni di dalamnya lakukan.

Lampu utama padam, tirai jendela terbuka lebar—menampilkan indahnya sinar rembulan di malam hari, dan cahaya dari layar _laptop_ merupakan satu-satunya yang paling terang di sana. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah ruangan mereka memang selalu dibuat gelap seperti ini atau tidak karena ia telah kehilangan komunikasi dengan Baekhyun sejak hari di mana pertengkaran mereka sempat memuncak.

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun tertelungkup di balik selimut. Orang terkasihnya itu sedang terlelap dengan selimut menutupi tubuh dari ujung jari kaki hingga dagu. Ia merayap ke atas ranjang kemudian berbaring di samping Baekhyun. Bahu naik-turun secara teratur menandakan bahwa Baekhyun sedang mengarungi dunia mimpinya dengan tenang.

"Hey, _Baekhyun-a_." Panggil Chanyeol sembari mengusap pelan lengan yang terlapisi selimut itu.

Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan sebuah sentuhan kecil dari Chanyeol. Ia berbalik dan menghadap pada si pemilik suara. "O-oh, Chanyeol. Ada apa?"

"Hanya merindukanmu," ia tersenyum, "tidak boleh?"

Senyum tersebut dibalasnya dengan sebuah tawa pelan yang parau. Baekhyun menghadapkan tubuh pada Chanyeol lalu sedikit menenggelamkan wajah di bantal. "Tentu saja boleh."

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang. Ia hendak membicarakan permintaan Baekhyun untuk memulai program kehamilan itu tapi seperti biasa; tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. "Hmm, Baekhyun,"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Oh … _okay. _Ingin membicarakan apa?"

Rangkaian kalimat yang ada di otaknya pun hancur begitu saja. Chanyeol berdecak kesal ketika sebuah kata tidak kunjung keluar dari mulutnya. Ia pun kemudian menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan diri karena sesungguhnya ia benci membicarakan hal-hal serius seperti ini.

"Aku setuju untuk—yah, program itu. Kita bisa memulainya kapan saja." Kata Chanyeol sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Ia jadi merasa gugup tiba-tiba, pikirannya dipenuhi dengan cara untuk memulai program kehamilan itu; karena pada intinya _seks_ yang memulai segalanya dan Chanyeol sudah lama tidak menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun dalam dua bulan ini.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya singkat namun antusias, ia tersenyum lebar—memperlihatkan ekspresi bahagia yang disambut baik oleh Chanyeol. Melihat Baekhyun kembali seperti dahulu; ceria dan riang—merupakan kebahagiaan juga bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya. Chanyeol mengangguk, setelah itu ia tertawa ketika spontan Baekhyun memeluknya erat.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol." katanya sedikit terbekap, wajah dibenamkan pada tengkuk leher pria yang ia peluk.

Chanyeol menciumi rambut Baekhyun, ia dapat menghirup aroma _vanilla_ di setiap helainya. "Hm, sama-sama."

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Terdengar tawanya yang menggelitiki leher Chanyeol. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum kemudian berkata, "Aku juga. Sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu."

Hening. Hening. Dan hening untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tidak ada yang berbicara ataupun membuat sebuah gerakan, namun kali ini Chanyeol yang memberanikan diri untuk menghilangkan momen damai di antara mereka. "Baekhyun,"

"Hm?"

"Kapan kau ingin … memulai_nya_?"

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk Baekhyun mencerna maksud di balik kalimat tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir dan telah mengerti, ia pun menjawabnya dengan mengatakan, "Ah, mengenai itu mmm…," kemudian melepaskan selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya; menampilkan pemandangan yang membuat Chanyeol harus menganga lebar, "bagaimana kalau saat ini juga?"

Baekhyun tanpa busana? siapa pun yang menolaknya pastilah orang bodoh. Dan Chanyeol bukan salah satu dari mereka. Ia pun bangkit untuk duduk dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pangkuannya. Pada tiga detik pertama mereka saling berpandangan, kemudian setelahnya Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan. Mereka kemudian saling menautkan bibir, saling berciuman dan merasakan kenikmatan tersendiri. Beberapa lenguhan pelan menggema di ruangan.

Dengan itu pun Chanyeol baru menyadari seberapa besar dirinya merindukan Baekhyun. Betapa besar cinta yang diberikannya. Betapa besar keinginannya agar hubungan mereka tetap bertahan.

Kening mereka merapat, hidung bersinggungan. Chanyeol dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Baekhyun yang sedikit terengah. "Aku harap kau tidak akan menyesal." Gumamnya di bibir Baekhyun dengan nada seperti bisikan, ia kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Menyesal? Apa maksudmu menye—aaa! Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol! k-kau tahu aku sensitif di situ!"

Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Chanyeol mulai melakukan _aksinya_ seperti biasa, namun mungkin kali ini dengan cara yang sedikit liar dan berbeda agar Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa bosan padanya juga pada kegiatan favorit mereka ini.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu. Kini Baekhyun sedang duduk di salah satu bangku kafe favoritnya. Musik klasik lah yang membuat ia sangat menyukai kafe itu. Chanyeol yang memperkenalkan dirinya untuk pertama kali pada aliran musik berkelas tersebut.

Baekhyun menghitung lembaran uang yang ada di tangannya, ia sesekali menggunakan ludah untuk memisahkan dua atau beberapa lembar uang yang melekat dan sulit terpisahkan karena tidak mau rugi ataupun berbuat curang dengan mengambil untung.

"Ini, tidak ada lebih dan kurang. Transaksi kita selesai." Kata Baekhyun yang diakhiri dengan senyum puas, ia menyodorkan setumpuk lembaran uang pada Kyungsoo di atas meja.

"Ya ya ya, terimakasih." Timpal Kyungsoo malas lalu mengambil lembaran uang tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Mmm—oh, selamat. Aku harap kalian benar-benar dapat pergi ke Rusia untuk berlibur."

"Terimakasih, Kyungsoo. Kau memang yang terbaik!" Baekhyun benar-benar memaksudkan kalimat tersebut. Ia berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo atas segalanya, atas rencananya yang aneh tapi membuahkan hasil baik, atas kerja kerasnya untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang harus dilakukan agar dapat menarik simpati Chanyeol.

"Sebodoh apa Chanyeol sampai ia mempercayai semua akting payahmu?" tanya Kyungsoo lalu menghisap _milk shake-_nya sedikit demi sedikit. "Aku yakin meskipun Jongin-ku itu bodoh, tapi dia tetap dapat membedakan yang mana yang nyata dan tidak."

Baekhyun diam sejenak untuk berpikir sebelum kemudian tersenyum berseri-seri dan berkata, "Mungkin karena Chanyeol memang percaya padaku."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kening, ia akan merasa jijik apabila mendengar kalimat-kalimat manis yang mengandung keromantisan seperti itu. Tetapi Jongin selalu menjadi pengecualian baginya karena—oh, percayalah bahwa hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin jauh lebih manis dibandingkan dengan gulali bertabur gula.

Ia berdehem, menarik perhatian Baekhyun yang sedang asyik mengelus perut menonjolnya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku harap kau akan tinggal lama di Rusia." Katanya dengan menaikkan satu alis sehingga terlihat arogan. Hubungan di antara mereka pun kembali ke _mode_ siapa-yang-paling-arogan-dia-yang-menang.

"Aku harap juga begitu, mungkin ini yang terakhir kali aku akan melihat wajahmu." Baekhyun berucap tak mau kalah. Kalimat itu memang menyakitkan. Tetapi sebenarnya tidak salah satu di antara mereka yang pernah benar-benar merasa tersakiti hingga berdebat hebat ketika bertengkar. Mereka tahu batas kewajaran masing-masing dan tidak ada yang merasa tidak nyaman pada hubungan _pertemanan_ aneh mereka itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, _teman_."

"Ya, terserah. Jangan iri padaku karena aku dapat berlibur ke luar negeri!" Baekhyun berteriak cukup kencang pada Kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan menjauh, ia dapat melihat pria itu keluar dari gedung kafe dan masuk ke dalam mobil lalu menghilang. Perhatiannya masih pada suasana di balik kaca jendela kafe sana hingga getaran pada ponselnya menarik fokus. Sebuah pesan ia dapatkan.

_From: Chanyeol_

_Kau sudah siap?_

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Chanyeol bicarakan.

_To: Chanyeol_

_Siap apa, baby?^^;_

Dua menit dan ia pun menerima balasan seperti,

_From: Chanyeol_

_Tentu saja ke Rusia, jangan katakan kau belum berkemas._

Oh, benar. Hampir saja Baekhyun lupa mengenai hal itu. Ia sangat antusias dan gembira pada rencana liburannya bersama Chanyeol di Rusia karena sudah lama mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju di mana mobil terparkir. Dua belas langkah, tiga belas, empat belas—dan ia pun terguncang—membentur tubuh seseorang cukup keras membuat ia hampir mendarat di lantai keras kalau saja tidak ada sepasang tangan yang menyelamatkannya.

"A-ah," ia bernafas lega ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya terselamatkan, "hampir saja."

"Baekhyun-_ssi, _aku pikir kau ada di rumah sedang berkemas."

Suara itu. Sangat tak asing di telinganya. Baekhyun menengadahkan kepala, ia mendapati seorang pria yang diketahui sebagai suami tampannya; Park Chanyeol. Sebuah lenguhan pun dikeluarkan, Baekhyun menutup mulut pada pemandangan yang mengejutkannya. Ia tidak mengira akan berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di kafe pada jam kerja seperti ini. "A—mmm, m-maaf. Aku hanya mampir sebentar dan … dan … membeli segelas jus."

Sesungguhnya Chanyeol tidak bodoh. Ia hanya terlalu pintar untuk menyaingi akting Baekhyun dan berpura-pura untuk mempercayai seluruh kebohongan yang biasanya dibuat oleh sang kekasih. "Lain kali melapor padaku, okay? jangan membuatku khawatir seperti tadi. Aku pikir kau benar-benar ada di rumah."

"Hm, maafkan aku …," Baekhyun memainkan kain pakaiannya sebagai pengalihan, "kalau begitu kita berkemas bersama-sama!" serunya ceria sembari menggandeng lengan Chanyeol dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tubuh jangkung itu. Ia tersenyum pada Chanyeol begitu lebar hingga pipinya terlihat begitu bundar. Baekhyun sungguh terlihat manis.

Chanyeol pun semakin jatuh cinta pada orang terkasihnya itu lagi dan lagi. Ia mendekap Baekhyun dari samping sebelum kemudian mengecup pelipis pria yang sedang mengandung keturunannya itu dan berkata, "Baiklah, kita lakukan bersama-sama."

Mungkin memang proyek yang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo buat tidaklah terlalu buruk—mengingat rencana tersebut telah berhasil mengabulkan beberapa impian Baekhyun sehingga membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Hidup mereka menjadi lebih baik lagi. Segalanya jadi membahagiakan di mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, mungkin tidak juga bagi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Jonginie, kau harus melihat bagaimana ia tadi memamerkan rencana berliburnya bersama Chanyeol ke Rusia! Ya, Tuhan aku bersumpah akan membunuh Baekhyun!" ia meraung di sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya. Kyungsoo tidak henti-hentinya mengeluh atas kebahagiaan Baekhyun sembari menarik-narik lengan pakaian Jongin.

Keringat bercucuran ke punggungnya, Jongin berusaha tetap mengendarai mobil dengan stabil agar kendaraan-kendaraan di sekitarnya tidak terhantam meskipun kini Kyungsoo sedang memberinya gangguan seperti menjambak rambut, mencakar kulitnya, dan lain-lain. "Kyungie _sweety_, bisa kau tenang dulu, hm? Aku sedang mengemudi, dan kau harus ingat keadaanmu." Katanya memperingati—berusaha untuk terdengar manis meskipun ia sedang dalam keadaan panik.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu," Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia juga membulatkan matanya yang sudah membulat lebar agar terlihat lebih dramatis, "kita juga harus ke Rusia!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_semoga selalu dihargai:)_

**Of Brazilian Kick and Alien**

nissa: syukur deh kalo suka ;_; iya yeol smacam maniak serem gitu/? iya semacam lah ;3; ya ampun dibilang kayak preman sehun sabar.-. ngakak "nerd bertemu yandere" ; w ; ocidaaak. gakan ada sequel hehe, kalo the extreme parent nanti dipikir2 lagi aja/? makasih udah ripiu!

Changoat: hai juga ; u ;)/ selamat untuk ripiu nya hehe. wah kok malah seneng sehun dibilang monster.-. the idiots nanti mungkin nanti/? makasih udah ripiu:D

Kim Mika: makasih;_; semoga suka sama ceritanya ya:D karena ... aku gak ada ide lagi._.v ga ada sequel huhu ;_; makasih udah ripiu, Mika!

Ryeolu: aku juga hehe ; w ;

ChickenKID: kalo tbc utang epep aku smakin banyak hehe ;_; sipsip semoga suka ceritanya ya :D

walterelias: ada orang kayak chanyeol ini smacam kisah nyata/? ngakak ;_; itu kan tipikal judul ftv indonesia. sequelnya gak ada huhu abis bingung. iya chanhun di hati lope lope. mungkin nanti kalo sempet dibikin.-. makasih udah ripiu!

einfachtara: hihi dapet dari google ; 3 ; lagi pada suka krisbaek ya, mungkin nanti :3 hoho makasih udah ripiu!

chuapExo31: chanhunnya udah resmi di KUA /? ; w ; iya nanti mungkin dibuat crackpair lagi hehe. makasih udah ripiu!

enchris_727: iya chanhun tada! /? ; u ; aku juga shipper yg crack couple kok lope. ocidaaak itu oneshot beibeh .-. jadi gakan dilanjut hehe. tapi makasih udah ripiu ya:D

Guest: iya mereka aneh hehe, sipsip nanti! /? makasih udah ripiu :3

anna: tidak ada sequel sepertinya._.v waduh persamaannya kok begitu hihi. iya percaya sama tuhan aja ah/? ._.v ahayde itu perumpamaannya cocuit banget. nah bisa jadi mungkin sequelnya dibayangin seperti itu aja hehe.-. nah mungkin gaya pacaran mereka itu manis manis aneh begimana gitu/? ngakak jgn2 sehunnya dibayangin jadi diri sendiri/? hoho syukur kalo suka, semoga suka sama ceritanya juga yaa. iya hehe gapapa, ripiu aja udah seneng kok '-'b iya kakak ... line nya 93 'kan?.-. krisbaek krisyeol ocidaak aku kangen mereka/? ; A ; makasih udah ripiu! ; u ; /tring /menghilang

ichizuki_takumi: huhu maap tadinya mau dipanjangin cuman aku bingung.-. sipsip nanti yaa, makasih udah ripiu :D

haeyeolhunup: habis bingung lanjutinnya ;_;

askasufa: ahayde muji chanyeolnya aduh aku jadi malu /u\ /? iya mereka cocok kok hehe ; w ; aduh monster sama alien? kasian ;_; makasih aww smoga suka sama ceritanya :D

chenma: lanjutannya gak ada hehe-3- iya sama sama gila/? pan sehun agak unexpected orangnya/? makasih udah ripiu ya :D

seblak park: hoho semoga suka X3 tapi bingung sequelnya.-. iya sipsip doakan saja! /? makasih udah ripiu :D

chanbaek0592: awaww seneng deh kalo suka ; w ; karena sehun nya tempramen jadi aja kai pengen putus tapi sebenernya dia masih suka begitu hehe. ngakak, tendangan cantik? ; 3 ; hehe semoga suka ya pas bagian itu X3 pan kai ceritanya romantis tapi dia itu gak modal orangnya/? kan karna chanyeol ganteng jadinya baekhyun betah deh tapi ya karna dia aneh bgitulah .-. sequelnya aku bingung ah hihi, mungkin nanti mau bikin chanhun yg lain juga. tapi makasih ya udah ripiu panjang :D

Kopi Luwak: hehe makasih ;_;/? ehehee maap ga bermaksud.-.v hihi gakan dilanjut, tp makasih udah ripiu :D

evilfish1503: hohoho maap emang susah bikin romance masa._. sipsippp makasih ya udah ripiu :D

YoungChanBiased: hehe makasih ; www ;

LKim Roses: ooh begitu ya aku baru tau masa hehe.-. makasih udah ngasih tau :D hehe syukur deh kalo suka, makasih ya udah ripiu!

Hisayuchi Kim: ya alloh kok menyenangkan ;_; ngakak, chanyeol jadi ukenya sehun serem ah/? engga kok dia tetep seme x3

Kim Hyunshi: uwooo terimakasih udah ripiu :3

L: hoho maap ya aku bingung lanjutinnya soalnya.-. hihi gakan dilanjut maap. tapi makasih udah ripiu :)

RaeMii: waduh bacanya pas aku posting ya itu kan subuh bgt hehe._.v hoho kai memang cocok digebuk/? makasih udah ripiu yaa!

**Chagiya**

Ryeolu: iya ceun bgitu hihi. aku juga suka krisbaek ; w ;)/

Koukei harumi: awaw makasih ;_; hihi sequelnya gak ada.-. tapi makasih udah ripiu ya, Harumi ;3;

askasufa: iya pan baek agak sakit jiwa/? hihihi /dirajam. nah bener bener kamu dapat seratus!._.v ahahahsjkfn ngakak, krisbaek buat adek unyu/? ;3; makasih ya udah ripiu! :D

Rin: awaw makasih, semoga suka ya sama ceritanya ;~~~;

BaekToYou: omfff is that so ; w ; thank u, i hope u enjoyed reading the fic! yes i will :D

chanbaek0592: iya hihi aku juga pasti bakalan kaget, tapi bakalan nikmatin kalo yg masuk itu baekhyun/? ;_; ya alloh imajinasinya sungguh rated m sekaleh kaka/? ; w ; awaw iya yang aku bayangin juga karakter baekhyun itu kayak gitu, tapi gatau juga sih aslinya hehe._.v pan muka baek agak angelic/? gimana gitu jadinya kris ga ngamuk hihi. kaibaekhun oemji aku juga suka ot3 itu aaaa;_; hnng kayaknya kawaii banget kalo family krisbaek anaknya kaihun hihi ; w ; hihihi gak papa itu bukan so tau, tapi mengkhayal dikit/? waduh pada mendukung krisbaek buat bayi ya hehe/? makasih ya udah ripiu panjang aww lope lope ; 3 ;

**You're my Drugs**

withlove: ya alloh bersyukur deh kalo jadi suka krisbaek hihi /sebar lope/ semoga suka ya sama ceritanya :D

Shkwrei: aaa makasih ;~~~; semoga suka ya sama ceritanya, makasih udah ripiu :3

askasufa: iya pukul aja bapaknya baekhyun! /? (eh maap bapak;_;) omaigat... kok jadi sedih ya bacanya, gak tega angst2an sama krisbaek ah/? hihi ;_; makasih ya udah ripiu! :D

**The Extreme Parent**

krispykhrisna: awaww makasih, sequel tidak ditemukan/? ; 3 ;

walterelias: ehem awas itu nanti berujung ke cerita yang rated m/? pan chanyeol emak yg labil hihi. sehun smacam mirip pencampuran bapak dan emaknya/? sequelnya entahlah/? mungkin nanti hihi, tapi makasih udah ripiu :D

askasufa: hehe iya sama tapi tak serupa/? awaw aku juga pengen nyulik sehun ;_; iya yeol kejam juga gak sesadis itu hihi ;3; makasih yaa udah ripiu :D

**A Stranger**

Ryeolu: hoho iya ;_; makasih ya udah ripiu! :D

askasufa: omaigat kata kata kamu aku jadi tersentuh masa/? ;_; iya sehun dibilang agak sakit jiwa ngomong sendiri/? awawwww kai pasti jaga sehun pasti itu! /? ;_; makasih ya udah ripiu hihi :3

BaeKriSehun: hihi maap ya epepnya ngebosenin ;_; semoga sukaaa, makasih udah ripiu :D

Miraii: nah benar benar sekali! ; 3 ; huaa maap ya ngebingungin, tapi semoga suka sama ceritanya, makasih udah rnr! :D

RyeoLu89: huhu maap ;~~~;

ichizuki takumi: iya sehun ngomong sendiri/? ;_; hihi makasih yaaa semoga suka sama ceritanya ;~~~;

Lee Seungtae: hihi maap, semoga suka tapi ya sama ceritanya ;_;

* * *

ffnya readable gak ya aku bingung, udah lama gak nulis...

review? ; _ ;)/


End file.
